


Stiles is Satisfied

by werewolfovensbystiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfovensbystiles/pseuds/werewolfovensbystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running only on lust and pure animalistic instinct, Derek shoved his tongue into to Stiles’ mouth making himself and a very turned on Stiles moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is Satisfied

Derek Hale scared Stiles. Well actually it was more of an intriguing attachment to him, Stiles was just afraid of his feelings for the older man. Stiles had ever really only had feelings for one person; Lydia Martin, but see how that worked out? Unrequited feelings were kind of a thing for Stiles and his object of affection. 

Currently Scott, Cora, Derek, and Peter were in Derek's loft devising plans, but Stiles couldn't help but stare at Derek as he was bent over in concentration. His lips were set into the famous straight line, and-oh god, Stiles couldn't help imagining what his lips felt like. He envisioned running his hands through Derek’s dark hair, kissing him, and feeling his stubble scratch against Stiles cheek. He longed for the ability to touch the werewolf. 

Derek could feel Stiles looking at him, but he ignored it. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat rise, and he could smell his arousal. It turned the older werewolf on to know end. Images of Stiles naked on a bed and Stiles touching Derek everywhere popped into Derek’s mind. He could feel himself growing hard at the thoughts. Shaking his head, Derek disposed of the inappropriate thoughts clouding his mind.

Peter, Cora, and Scott left to go do some werewolf training thing, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. Derek pulled his shirt over his head carelessly tossing the material across the room. Secretly, he wanted to impress Stiles, but not just that, he wanted to tease the boy too. He jumped up and started doing pull ups on the metal bar right next to the kitchen, taking extra care to flex his muscles when he felt Stiles’ stare. 

Stiles watched Derek's back, growing more aroused by the minute at watching Derek's back muscles tense, his swirly tattoo rippling. 

"Would you stop that?" Derek grunted, pulling himself up again.

"Uh-um, stop d-doing what?" Stiles’ knew Derek had caught him staring. 

Derek tried hard not to smile at Stiles’ awkwardness. 

"I can smell you."

"Uh yeah I'm standing right-"

Derek jumped down from the bar, turning around and stalking towards Stiles. Derek was almost nose to nose with Stiles, his bare chest pressed up against Stiles’ cotton-clad chest.

"No. I can smell...you." He emphasized, motioning a large hand at Stiles lower region.

Stiles blushed, his face turning a bright red. He knew denying it wouldn't get him anywhere; Derek was a werewolf, there was no way he couldn't smell his attraction to him. Derek smirked at him, knowing he had nothing to say back. For once in his life, Stiles had finally seemed to shut up, it was just interesting to Derek that it only took him and a lot of sexual tension to shut him up. He took his hand and trailed it down Stiles’ chest, stopping before the start of Stiles’ button on his jeans. He moved his large hand over to the younger boy's hip, massaging it gently. Stiles closed his eyes, obviously enjoying this. Derek leaned his lips towards Stiles’ ear.

"Tell me. Tell me...what...you...want." Derek lowly growled in Stiles’ ear, smirking in satisfaction when Stiles’ shuddered lightly.

"You." Stiles mumbled, his voice shaking.

Derek took a full step back, and smirked at Stiles, whose eyes flew open as soon as Derek’s warmth left. Stiles was breathing a little heavier than previously, his face still bright red.

"Derek? What-"

Derek suddenly appeared behind Stiles, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ chest, pulling him closer.

Stiles felt his dick harden and his eyes grow wide as he felt something hard pressing up against his ass. He gasped a little.

"Can you feel that?" Derek growled, lust filling his voice.

Derek pressed his length harder into Stiles’ ass, rolling his hips a little at Stiles’ silence. A moan slipped out of Stiles’ mouth. Derek suddenly spun Stiles around, ripping the shirt off of the pale boy's body. The gray material fluttered to the ground. Stiles wanted to protest; it was his favorite gray shirt after all. But soon Derek's lips were crashing down on his, all coherent thoughts disappearing. He could feel Derek’s stubble scratching his cheek, he almost moaned again at the foreign sensation.

Derek knew this was wrong; Stiles knew this was dangerous, but neither cared.

Running only on lust and pure animalistic instinct, Derek shoved his tongue into to Stiles’ mouth making himself and a very turned on Stiles moan. Stiles jumped up wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, his mouth still attached to Derek's. Derek slid his hands under Stiles’ thighs effortlessly holding him up. Stiles came up for air just as Derek pushed Stiles’ back against a wall. The air was growing hotter and hotter by the second, and Stiles’ thought he was in heaven. He could feel Derek’s heart beat faster and it satisfied him to know that he was the cause. 

Derek grinded against Stiles, loving the friction, but wanting more. Derek used one hand to hold Stiles up, and the other hand to slowly creep forward, unbuttoning the boys’ jeans. Fumbling with the button, Derek took his hands away from the stubborn thing, and carried Stiles into his dark bedroom; the only source of light the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Derek threw Stiles on the bed and climbed on top of him slowly, taking off Stiles’ shoes, and then hastily ripping open the top button of his pants.

Stiles hesitantly leaned up, running his tongue over Derek's now hardening nipple. Derek froze, a low groan working its way out from his throat. Stiles sucked on Derek's nipple, and moved his hands down to Derek's button, undoing it. He loved the way that the older boy quickly pulled his pants down, freeing his thick dick. Stiles eyes got big as he took in Derek's full size. Derek flicked his eyes up to Stiles, a smirk growing on his face. He quickly pulled Stiles’ jeans and boxers down. Stiles kicked the restraining material away from him, blushing as Derek's eyes went from Stiles erection up to Stiles’ honey colored eyes. Stiles hid his face in Derek's shoulder, embarrassed about his size.

"You're the only guy I've ever had this...attraction to. I'm not that much of a dick to judge your size. Plus I think you're really hot." Derek reassured Stiles. Stiles took his face away from Derek's shoulder, looking into his dark eyes.

"Alright..." He whispered.

Derek's hand grasped Stiles’ erection softly in his large hand, and Stiles gasped, humming with the new feeling. Doing it by himself was one thing; this was on a whole new level.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Derek murmured sexily in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moaned in response. 

“Open your eyes.” Derek demanded. 

Stiles complied, opening his eyes and gazing at Derek. 

Derek moved his hand up and down on Stiles’ dick, swiping his thumb over the tip. Derek wasn't that surprised when he found a drop of pre-cum. He swiped his thumb over the drop, and then brought his thumb up to his mouth, tasting Stiles. The whole time, he looked at Stiles, watching his facial expression glaze over in pleasure. 

Derek moved his hand a little faster, but Stiles wanted more. 

“Faster, Derek.” He panted.   
Derek complied, moving faster and faster. Stiles was just about ready to cum, so Derek stopped moving his hand.

“Derek.” Stiles whined. 

“Not yet baby.” Derek cooed. 

“W-wait Derek, I want to try something.” Stiles muttered.

“What is it?”

“I-I’ll show you.”

Stiles nervously leaned down towards Derek’s dick, his warm breath fanning over the flesh making it quiver in anticipation. Derek curiously watched Stiles take him in his mouth with wide eyes. Stiles bobbed his head up and down, humming as he went. Derek closed his eyes, grabbed Stiles’ hair in his hands, and deeply moaned. Going faster and faster Stiles almost got Derek to cum, but Derek feebly pushed Stiles away from his dick. 

"I-I want to try something too." Derek panted, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead. 

Derek scooted his body close to Stiles, taking Stiles' hand and placing it on the werewolf's dick. He placed his own hand on Stiles' dick, and they both started moving their hands, the paces starting out slow, but moving faster. Stiles had never felt anything like this before., and Derek had never felt anything like this either; not even with Kate. Soon, both human and werewolf were cumming on each other, white milky drops of cum splattering flesh and sheets. 

Stiles leaned back, flopping down on the mattress, exhausted. Derek laid down next to Stiles, draping his arm around Stiles' naked chest. Stiles' moved up, placing his head on Derek's chest listening to his heartbeat. They both closed their eyes, and fell asleep together.


End file.
